


The Bread of Love is the Bread of Life

by IDetestTragedy



Category: Yakitate!! Japan
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDetestTragedy/pseuds/IDetestTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts: 'Kanmuri, what are you making' 'I'm making yaoi cookies.' 'What a strange name! They look nice, though. Will you teach me how to make them'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bread of Love is the Bread of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Yakitate! Japan nor Orpheus & Eurydice / Izanagi & Izanami is my property  
> What to expect: Fluffy lemon smut, intense drama, slight supernatural, breadmaking & silly reactions  
> Warning: Straight and slash sex scenes
> 
> For those who are less familiar with Japanese culture:  
> White Day is celebrated every 14 March; boys are supposed to give presents to the girls they like, usually the ones who sent them Valentine's gifts.  
> Yomi is the underworld / the Japanese correspondent to Hades.  
> Mou is an utterance of complaint, used while pouting; the nearest English equivalent I can think of is 'Jeez!'  
> Te ba are emphatic articles to express annoyance which are untranslatable into English.  
> Bakeneko means Cat Demon whereas nyaa is its 'meow.'  
> Tadaima means 'I'm home', usually spoken as soon as one arrives at one's own house after coming back from school or work.  
> Okaeri means 'welcome back'; this is the reply for tadaima, spoken by the house resident.

PART I

**1\. Yaoi Cookie Recipe**

That evening, the shop was closed and all of Pantasia Southern Branch staff had left, except for Kanmuri Shigeru who was still experimenting with his dough in the kitchen. The genius was in the process of creating a new type of bread for White Day promotion. So devoted in his work was he that he failed to notice when the door clicked open, revealing Azuma Kazuma.

Kanmuri nearly jumped at Azuma's greeting. However, his colleague quickly apologized for startling him. He also explained the reason for his return: He had left behind his apartment key in the cloak room.

"By the way, what are you making, Kanmuri?" Azuma asked after he pocketed the key.

To be honest, the genius still had not made any specific plan about what to make. He only got the general idea that it would be something involving white chocolate with cookie-like texture. However, something else now flickered in his mind.

There, as he saw his colleague, red on the nose and cheeks from the frosty air outside, with speckles of snow remained on his hair and jacket, he was seized by a sudden desire to kiss the brown-haired youth. In fact, actually this was not the first time he felt so. After getting to know Azuma better through Yakitate 9 and their daily co-working routine in the bakery, he grew fond of the brunet. Very fond indeed. More than he ought to. More than just a colleague, friend, or comrade. And he was well aware that this feeling had nothing to do with brotherhood either.

He had been pondering on the subject for months. He used to think he had not been gay. He did not find females disgusting. (At least, if anyone should ever ask him to touch female breasts, he doubted he was going to puke.) But to live under the same roof with a girl and share his bed with her…waking up seeing her face every morning… This was when the visualization of Yukino would invade his mind and Kanmuri shuddered at the very thought.  _Not all females are nasty; think of Tsukino, for example! Yeah, she's pretty and kind, all right. Do I even want to kiss her? No, but I wouldn't want to kiss the Afro Manager, Mushroom Head, Kawachi-san, or Kuroyanagi-sempai either!_ It had to be Azuma Kazuma. He was not gay. He was simply  **Kazuma-holic**. That settled it.

He'd better be quick in approaching the boy of his dream. Tsukino always eyed the caramel-orbed boy with such a longing that could not be justified as appropriate for an employer toward her employee. She had even made her move: Ten days before, she had given every staff Valentine chocolate, but the one for Azuma had been special. It was done most meticulously with utmost care, with the finest selection of ingredients, and with countless hours of cooking experiments. The other ones, on the contrary, were bought from department store. Azuma was unaware of this fact and took it for granted, but there was no doubt that Tsukino would employ other methods in the future.

The gears within Kanmuri's brains reeled. Having always been immersed in his study, he had never been romantically involved in love relationship. To him it was far easier to solve some mathematical problem in one tenth the time needed by a normal person than to ask Azuma for a date.

Kanmuri was a polite figure by nature, but somehow, something within him gave an ultimatum: Tonight he ought to forsake manner and have his way with Azuma; it was now or never! But how? _Think, Shigeru! You are a baker!_

_That's right! A baker's gotta do what a baker's gotta do._

"I'm making yaoi cookies." Kanmuri gave his answer to Azuma's inquiry.

The brown-haired baker blinked. "What a strange name!" Then, he sniffed at the dough's scent and nodded approvingly. "They look nice, though. Will you teach me how to make them?"

"Sure, Azuma-kun." The pink-haired baker smiled, "Why don't you take off your jacket and help me make more dough?"

There was a brief pause that could only mean Azuma's surprise. The truth was that when he asked Kanmuri to teach him, he did not mean it to be right away. Still, not wanting to be ungrateful to his colleague's goodwill, he proceeded to hang his jacket, roll his sleeves, and wash his hands. He then stood next to Kanmuri, facing the kitchen table.

"First, sift an ounce of flour." But as Azuma extended his hand to reach the flour bag, he heard Kanmuri say "Ah, not that kind of flour. For this particular occasion, I use a special brand called 'Affection'."

"Where is it?" Azuma looked around; he did not see Kanmuri sifting anything.

"Let me tell you why this flour is so special." The words left Kanmuri's mouth only to touch Azuma's ears in a most pleasant way. After all, the one who emitted them now also positioned himself immediately behind Azuma's back and held Azuma by both wrists. "You can't see it; you've gotta  _feel_  it." The pink-haired boy directed Azuma's hands to sift what seemed to be nothing but air.

Azuma looked dazed and confused. Kanmuri told him to feel the flour's existence. All he could think of at the moment was the fairytale called 'The Emperor's New Clothes'. But surely Kanmuri wasn't the type who'd play prank. Was he indeed lacking the talent for a world-class baker?

That aside, what was this current of electricity that flowed through him when Kanmuri's deft fingers roamed through his forearms, as if to caress them? The mysterious electric-like current disappeared as soon as Kanmuri's hands left his skin. But electrical sensation didn't just come and go at someone's touch…there had to be another explanation, though he got no clue for it at the moment.

"Next, we need to mix the Flour of Affection with Sugar of Kisses." Kanmuri breathed these words very close to Azuma's nape, sending yet another thrill down his spine.

Azuma almost gasped, but he hastily covered his intake of breath with a chuckle. "Now, now, don't tell me it is another brand name…"

But the rest of his sentence became suspended in mid air; Kanmuri's right hand was tracing his jaw line before gently turning Azuma's head towards his own. Kanmuri's left hand was encircling Azuma's stomach.

Azuma could no longer hide his gasp this time. Nobody ever touched him in this way. He had seen something like this on TV, but such gesture was meant for lovers. There was nothing between Kanmuri and him; his colleague wouldn't … but, on the second thought, perhaps…

Just perhaps…

"Kanmuri, I think I know where this is leading," he spoke when their lips was less than two inches apart.

Kanmuri withdrew, looking deeply concerned. "You'd rather not to?"

A moment of hesitation lingered on Azuma's eyes as he gazed at the boy before him. He had never really thought about this before, but with Kanmuri's pleading look today, a surge of passion swelled inside him.

"Nah, I wouldn't mind."

Kanmuri's expression brightened upon hearing Azuma's reply; he would even smile too… only, he didn't get the chance. With these words, without wasting another second, Azuma picked where they had left off and landed his lips on Kanmuri's.

The kiss was as awkward as could be. It was plain to see that both boys were strangers to such activity, but neither seemed to mind.

Azuma even felt his knees buckling; he lost the strength to stand on his feet and drooped down, seated on the kitchen floor. Out of concern, Kanmuri squatted and asked whether he was all right.

"It seems that we need to practice more, Kanmuri," Azuma remarked before engaging Kanmuri's lips with another ardent kiss.

Their second kiss lasted longer than expected. Neither party was willing to part, had it not been for the demand of air supply.

Azuma gazed at Kanmuri dreamily. The actors and actresses did indeed seem to be enraptured after performing kisses in the movies, but television screen told him nothing about the reeling sensation of bliss; for a moment he thought he was flying freely over the lush green meadows. Kanmuri, too, was clearly feeling the same. He even let out a contented sigh when the deed was done.

Azuma moved his hands so that they embraced Kanmuri's back tighter as he nuzzled on his lover's neck. He had stationed them there at some point during their kiss and they had done a wonderful job of grasping and caressing Kanmuri, elevating degree of their kisses into greater urgency. He stayed there for the whole minute before finally pecking the neck lightly and said, "It's getting late; time to go."

Part of Kanmuri agreed with this. The rest of him revolted inwardly. He did not want to part with Azuma. But he had to. It was not a question whether he wanted or not. His lower region had been disturbed by a certain discomfort. One of them had better leave now, before he assaulted Azuma with his hardened member!

Thus, he made a reluctant nod, "You go; I'll clear up. In the end I didn't get you make the real cookies."

Normally Azuma would stay nevertheless and help him, but they both knew it wasn't the right time to apply such courtesy. His tensed expression and bulging pants became the tacit reason for his departure.

###

**2\. Kanmuri's Wet Dream**

Thanks to the excitement of the first kiss in his life, Kanmuri had a wet dream that night.

There he was, cleaning the kitchen in the company of silence, when the door swung open once again and Azuma re-entered the room in a hurry. No words were spoken between them. Each was interlocking the other's lips with his own and unbuttoned the other's shirts.

Soon, all of their clothing articles were crumpled on the floor in a heap. Azuma made Kanmuri sit on the kitchen table, parted his legs and stood in-between them. Then, he leaned. The friction between their naked chests made Kanmuri gasp, though not for long. Azuma's lips kept his oral function busy afterwards.

Meanwhile, Azuma's hands were reaching for the measuring jug on the very same table. So good was Azuma's kiss that Kanmuri was not aware of this act until something thick and warm began to coat his shoulders and stream down his torso; Azuma had poured him with white chocolate sauce.

It didn't take a Harvard genius to guess what Azuma was going to do on him afterwards. The questions were how—gentle, rough, or somewhere between them—as well as for how long. The only thing Kanmuri could think of when Azuma's tongue was exploring his chocolate sauce-covered body was that he wished he had been born as a chocolate cake if it meant he could feel Azuma's tongue again and again.

After finishing with the torso, Azuma's lecherous quest continued downwards. He knelt and spread Kanmuri's legs not too far apart so that his head could fit perfectly when he emerged between his the other baker's inner thighs from below, indulging himself in the full view of Kanmuri's crotch. Azuma took his time brushing his lips against the soft skin of Kanmuri's thighs before teasing his lover's twin balls. Gently he cupped, squeezed, licked and nibbled them.

"Ngh!" Kanmuri grabbed the now empty jug hard. He did not seek for more chocolate sauce; he was merely desperate for anything he could hold on. He did not know how to deal with the intoxication when Azuma's mouth enveloped his manhood, while one of his hands straddled his thigh and his other hand slipped through the gluteal fold, preparing his hole. How many more moans tore from his throat after that he did not care to count. All he cared was that there was this importunate need to release his lust.

"Azuma-kun, please, I can't endure it any longer. I need you." Kanmuri couldn't help blushing as he articulated these words.

Azuma obliged at once. Spreading Kanmuri's legs as wide as they could extend, he hoisted them by the calves and made his entrance. He did this with precision, careful not to hurt his partner more than necessary. He noticed Kanmuri wincing even when just the tip of his shaft entered his partner's private hole; how would his lover react when the full length of his shaft reached the end of the pink-haired boy's accessible tunnel?

"Mmmph!" Kanmuri made a muffled noise through his bitten lips. He did not want Azuma to cease because of his scream. Nonetheless, none could prevent Kanmuri from arching his back when Azuma was inside him. Azuma now bent to kiss him, pressing his arms onto the table to support his weight. Kanmuri clung onto those arms—the arms which wield the wonders of the solar hands like his own.

When they reached their climax, Azuma placed both hands on Kanmuri's rear mounds, securing them in place while their two bodies glued against each other. Kanmuri held Azuma's back as if tomorrow would be the end of the world. He, too, secured Azuma's bottom, but with his crossed ankles instead. His toes were all curled and his mouth cried out Azuma's name.

Azuma, to the contrary, emanated some familiar mechanical beeping sound. It took a while even for the Harvard genius to figure out that this sound was coming from his alarm clock rather than his lover. He woke up with rivulets of thick white liquid dripping from his crotch. His bed sheet was all messy. Kanmuri sighed. It had only been last night that they shared a kiss; they still had a long way to go before arriving at the make out stage.

But when the time came, would Azuma really want him to be the uke? Both of them looked cute rather than brawny. They had more or less the same body build and similar height. None of them possessed anything that could serve as an absolute seme's standard requirements.

###

**3\. Azuma's Wet Dream**

At the same time, in different place, Azuma also woke up with exactly the same problem. The difference was that in his dream, he was the uke.

Kanmuri hugged him from behind before he could even leave the Pantasia Southern Branch kitchen. One of his hands was on the door knob, but Kanmuri covered this with his own. The Harvard genius was standing behind him again; his other hand holding a butter dish.

'Don't leave me, Azuma-kun!' Kanmuri whispered softly onto Azuma's nape before proceeding with shower of butterfly kisses.

Kanmuri's hand left the door knob to unzip and lower Azuma's trousers, along with the underpants, down to his calves.

"Kanmuri…," Azuma found himself hesitating on what to say next. An unknown fear clouded him, but an unquenchable desire also sprang inside him. Eventually he ended up staying silent.

"Bad Azuma! You think you could escape from me with impunity?"

What on earth he needed to be punished for Azuma never had any inkling of. He was too afraid to ask; afraid lest his punisher would desist from his current activity due to lack of reason.

All he knew was that Kanmuri yanked his shirt and smeared his exposed rear with butter. Seductively he said 'The Flour of Affection and the Sugar of Kisses ought to be mixed with Butter of Passion'.

The oily sensation was weird, but the sensation of finger penetration was even weirder. "Kanmuri, stop!" Azuma pleaded in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, love, all's done now!" Kanmuri replied along with the unzipping sound of his own trousers.

"That's not what I mea—ouch!" but Azuma's protest fell onto deaf ears. Lust had deafened Kanmuri from all pleas to stop.

"Knead the butter into the sweet flour mixture." He struck his lance as soon as he removed his undergarment. The weapon hit the target—the super tight ring of Azuma's bottom flesh—accurately. Back and forth, it glided in a smooth course, thanks to the courtesy of the slippery butter. And so Kanmuri's erect flesh relinquished its boyhood in its course, kneading his lover's most intimate part.

Azuma never thought that his first mating experience would be being taken from behind while standing by the door like this. He could not leave the spot as his limb movement was restricted by the trousers just below his knees—no, come to think of it, he could still move if he really wanted to. It was just that…getting away from Kanmuri somehow became the last thing he wanted.

What surprised Azuma most, however, was the fact that he was making noises he never knew he could make. Gradually his unrecognizable resonance turned into moans of desire.

"Aah! Kanmuri…Kanmuriii!"

Kanmuri never knew that Azuma could sound this desperate… it was actually rather enjoyable to perceive him in this state. Pushing his knees against Azuma's back thighs over and over, the pink-haired baker managed to make his brunet colleague to stand on his toes. He buried himself to the hilt, caressing Azuma's waist and thigh in the process.

Kanmuri pulled out from Azuma's private tunnel just before he unloaded his liquid lust. Only after placing his member on the cleft above the sphincter, he spurted his semen onto Azuma's arched back. "And here's the Essence of Lust to complete the yaoi cookie dough."

As Azuma also tipped his head back, Kanmuri, who rested his chin on the crook of Azuma's neck, gained a greater access to nibble on the brunet's neck. His hands did not leave his boyfriend's midsection, which he playfully teased earlier even after it squirted its content almost simultaneously with his own climax.

Both Azuma and Kanmuri had no more strength to stand up. They sat on the floor where they were without even minding their clothes. Kanmuri tightened his embrace around Azuma and began to speak. Azuma had the hunch that Kanmuri was going to confess his love, but he woke up before those words ever reached him.

###

**4\. Prelude to Horror**

The next day, the two boys did not dare to meet each other's eyes in the bakery. It was so uncomfortable that Kanmuri even began to regret seducing Azuma the evening before. Without that incident, the two of them could have still got on well as friends at the very least. Now that the deed had been done, there was nothing he could do to undo it.

With all these thoughts burdening his mind, Kanmuri left for home at the end of the day. So preoccupied was he that he failed to notice a passing car while crossing the street…

The drunken driver sobered up and fled. Fortunately, a pedestrian cared to call the ambulance and the pink-haired baker was hospitalized immediately.

The news about the hit-and-run reached Pantasia staff in the morning.

###

PART II

**5\. When Death Awaited**

_This has to be a joke. A Candid Camera program or something. Kanmuri wouldn't just sleep right there, absolutely motionless, heavily bandaged and hardly breathing without the aid of a respirator. In a moment or two, he'll get up with a wink and a smile._

_But then…it's been a while now; where are the cameramen and other crew? Why's everyone making such long faces? Even the usually proud Kuroyanagi-ossan displays such a miserable look._

"Azuma-kun, are you all right?" Tsukino asked out of concern as she noticed Azuma who did not budge from the door with an awkwardly stolid expression.

Even after all the other Pantasia staff left, Azuma still found his feet glued to the floor of the hospital room. After minutes of comforting delusion earlier, reality had started to sink in.

Azuma gripped Kanmuri's bed frame really hard, shutting his eyes.  _God, if you are there, save him! Just take my life instead. Please…_

###

**6\. The Realm of Yomi**

Lethargically, Azuma closed the door of his apartment. He tried to gulp down some food, but whatever he ate tasted insipid. He tried to do some reading, though in vain, for his mind could digest nothing but the bitter truth about Kanmuri's crisis. Whatever activity he forced himself to be engaged with after that—TV, music, laundry, bathroom scrubbing—didn't help either.

Azuma sat before the low  _kotatsu_ table, contemplating the peach in his hand. That morning, on the way to Pantasia, he passed a fruit shop and bought half a dozen of ripe peaches for Kanmuri, Tsukino, Manager, Kawachi, the Kinoshita and himself. Of course, the one for Kanmuri had not reached the intended receiver yet and it might never reach him at all. Regret roamed free within Azuma's mind. If only he had not been too shy to confess his feelings for Kanmuri properly…After myriads of thought about what could have been, Azuma fell asleep in front of the unwatched TV.

In his uneasy sleep, Azuma met Kanmuri in his dream. The pink-haired boy was wearing the same outfit as the day before, when he had been hit by a passing truck. Coming out of a building with huge 'Heaven Club' board sign on it, he walked towards a river.

"Kanmuri!"

But Kanmuri did not respond to Azuma's call.

"Kanmuri, Kanmuri!" Azuma called again, more eagerly this time.

Kanmuri only showed his back.

"Kanmuri  _te ba_!" Azuma nearly shouted.

Kanmuri advanced forward as if nobody had mentioned his name.

"Kanmuri!" Azuma tried to hold Kanmuri by the shoulder and he  _nearly_  held him. But he couldn't. His hand merely passed  _through_  the other baker. Kanmuri's body was insubstantial. There was nothing Azuma could do but to stand motionlessly with a deadpanned expression.

"The souls of the dead cannot sense the souls of the living in this realm, brat!" an unfamiliar voice struck Azuma's ears like thunder.

"Please, don't take him to the underworld. He…"

"… is still young?"  _But death knows no age. Some are even deprived of lives in their childhood or infancy._

"… is my most important person?"  _Big deal. What does death have to do with my acquaintance anyway?_

"… doesn't deserve to die before his goals and dreams come true?"  _Who am I to judge what he deserves?_

In the end, not knowing what to argue, Azuma fell silent.

"Either move or get lost, brat!" the same voice reprimanded Azuma.

Azuma looked up to meet his speaking adversary in the eye. Anguish was in his heart, but he had no word in his possession to express it.

"No use showin' me dat face, brat. The pathetic, the miserable, the pitiful, the disappointed, the shocked, the flabbergasted, the wrathful, the enraged, the furious … I've seen 'em all. I've got no mercy ta spare." His speaking adversary turned out to be a burly man with vicious eyes and dark waist-length beard.

"Isn't there anything I can do to bring him back to the world of the living?" Azuma asked. The volume of his voice was small, still it could not conceal the compactness of his desperation.

"Do I look like a Santa Claus giving out freebies to nice kids?"

"I'm not asking his soul for free. Take mine as a replacement!"

"Are ya stupid or what? Even without you offering it, yer soul'll come back 'ere sooner or later. Reapin' a soul earlier than its timely death don't advantage me in any way! Don't think so highly of yerself as ta regard yer life worth a bargain chip, insolent brat!" he snarled, "Now get outta my sight!"

Azuma walked away into the opposite direction. When he saw a gate, his instinct told him to go through it, but somehow he felt that if he did so, his chance of meeting Kanmuri would become zero. In the end, Azuma turned back to enter the only edifice on the precinct: Heaven Club.

"Excuse me," politely he requested while two girls in bunny costumes greeted him, "May I borrow your kitchen?"

"I'm sorry, customers are not supposed to enter the kitchen area," said one of the girls.

"Please, I have to make some bread to resurrect the person who is very, very important to me. This is the only way."

"Bread? That sure brings out memories. There are some who were sent here temporarily because they ate certain bread, you know!"

"And Satsuki was heartbroken when the handsome Kuroyanagi-san had to return to the world of the living," added her companion.

" _Mou_ , Yuriko, stop teasing me!" the so-called Satsuki blushed, then told Azuma, "Never mind that; let me show you the kitchen. Our kitchen is not as complete as a baker's kitchen, as it is mostly used for making light snacks for customers only. I'm sorry there isn't even any oven in it, but we do have a microwave."

After checking the available ingredients in the kitchen, Azuma stared at the peach which he had pocketed earlier. His mind was occupied with the moribund Kanmuri. One wrong step, he'd get to see Kanmuri's corpse in a morgue next!

###

**7\. An Audience with the Ruler of the Underworld**

"Sir, I have a piece of bread for you," Azuma accosted the long-bearded man who had shooed him away earlier.

"Thinkin' o' bribin' me with food, eh? That ain't gonna help, brat! Yer friend's a goner! And what's more, it ain't up to me ta decide!"

"I know," he replied with a smile, "But since I've baked it, won't you just eat it?"

The man eyed Azuma suspiciously, but the aroma of the freshly baked bread got the better of him.

"Oh well, I'm dead anyway; poison n' sleepin' drugs won't work on me!" He took the bread.

After munching and gulping the bread, the bearded man's attitude changed. He smoothed his attire and bowed deeply, addressing the breadmaker in a tone befitting a five-star restaurant waiter, "What can I do for you, o distinguished guest?"

"Let me meet your employer," answered Azuma, relieved to see his ' _Miracle Level Personality Changer Bread Roll_ ' that once gained him victory against St. Pierre's ' _Pain Perdu Pastis_ ' still effective despite the limited ingredients and equipments.

"Of course, sir. Follow me, please."

The bearded man led Azuma to the riverbank, where he whistled. A ferry came to his summon in a matter of seconds, into which he then invited Azuma to get onboard. Their journey was a short and pleasant one. Once they arrived at the opposite shore, the guide took the young baker to a lofty building with 'Underworld Administration Office' sign above it.

Pressing the intercom button, he spoke "Enma-sama, this gentleman here wishes to have an audience with you."

"Send him in!" a voice with charismatic dignity replied.

There was a beeping sound, followed by the door sliding open. The bearded man wished Azuma good luck before leaving. Azuma entered the building with palpitating heart beats. Inside, the workers were as busy as the hive of bees. Some were running around with sheets of documents regarding about ones' lives, others were yelling for more copies, urgent phone calls, and all sorts of business.

"Sato, where's Sawada Akira's proof for murder?"

"Excuse me," Azuma tried to make himself heard among the commotion.

"I want Akamichi Sayoko's charity facts get faxed to Section #36 in two minutes!"

"Excuse me," Azuma tried louder.

"What do you mean you didn't notice Kimihiro Ryouhei's last minute repentance until you get this e-mail?"

"Excu—"

"Azuma Kazuma-san, correct?" someone addressed Azuma from behind, making him nearly jump in surprise.

Azuma nodded.

"This way, please. Enma-sama is waiting for you." The speaker turned out to be a middle-aged office lady with immaculate blazer.

###

**8\. The Bread of Love and the Bread of Life**

As the woman led the way, Azuma started to wonder how his name became known. Nevertheless, he tossed that thought aside, for he had a more important issue to deal with now. The door was opened for him to reveal an elderly man who sat behind a huge mahogany desk with piles of paper to peruse.

"Come in, Azuma-kun." The wizened man's voice sounded neither pleased nor displeased.

Azuma gulped and stepped towards the escritoire.

"Have a seat," the old man offered with the same tone he used before.

Azuma obeyed. After a period of awkward silence, he wondered if it was all right for him to speak. However, his speaking adversary happened to open his mouth at the same time as he did, so Azuma chose to listen instead.

"You are here to redeem Kanmuri Shigeru's life. Is that correct?"

"Yes…," Azuma assumed, "…Enma-sama."

"And what are you going to offer in return?"

"This bread," Azuma unwrapped the paperbag in his hand, "This is Japan #134: 'the Bread of Life'. Please taste it."

Enma spoke nothing, but extended his hand to reach for the bread. Azuma sweatdropped as Enma sank his teeth into his masterpiece. After just one bite, however, Enma transformed a young woman. Even so, this did not prevent him from commenting, "You use peach, honey and cinnamon. All three of them are associated with love. Is this how you wish to express your feelings for Kanmuri Shigeru?"

Azuma nodded. He found it a strain not to laugh. Although in many cultures, the word peach could indeed be used to define young women or a general state of goodness, there were other meanings besides it, including love, exorcism, longevity, fertility and wishes. Given his physical appearance, it would have actually been more convenient if he chose the 'longevity' or 'old age' meaning.  _Oh well, everyone has their own preferences…_

Honey, the nectar of the gods, was said to attract romance. In addition, 'honey' was of course also an intimate way to call one's beloved. Cinnamon symbolizes spirituality, success, healing and, of course, love itself.

Enma struggled to preserve a composed façade. The truth was Azuma's bread was so utterly delicious, he wanted to scream with joy upon its richness in taste and delicacy in texture! It had been a long time since a decent chef could indulge his tongue so thoroughly. He cleared his throat and continued, "Your bread should be called 'Bread of Love' rather than 'Bread of Life'. I won't deny its excellent quality, nevertheless Kanmuri Shigeru cannot leave the realm of the dead. Still, I will let you meet him one last time as a token of gratitude for such exceptional bread."

Enma pressed certain numbers on his telephone. A moment later, his office door flung open to reveal Kanmuri and Enma's secretary.

"Kanmuri!" Azuma ran onto the other boy at once.

Kanmuri was about to call Azuma's name in return, but the brown-haired baker shoved a piece of the 'Bread of Life' into his mouth. Surprised though he was, he masticated and swallowed it nevertheless.

"Your bread is as scrumptious as always," he remarked.

Never before Azuma saw such a mournful smile; Kanmuri must be aware that this was to be the last thing Azuma ever feed him with.

And yet…slowly but surely, Kanmuri's body became more and more concrete. In the end, Azuma could touch him instead passing him though.

"Azuma-kun!" the pink-haired youth beamed with joy, now discerning his lover's true intention behind the scheme. "You made me consume food from the world of the living." He grasped Azuma's hands in his own.

"Enma-sama," he then turned to face the supreme ruler of Yomi, "The Goddess Izanami was forbidden to return to the living world because she ate the food from the world of the dead. Based on this reasoning, wouldn't it mean that a dead soul ought to return to life after eating the food from the living world?"

"Yes it would. Off you go, both of you."

The two teenage boys expressed their gratitude accordingly and took their leave, hand-in-hand.

###

**9\. The Boss and His Secretary**

When they were finally alone again, Enma's secretary gazed at her superior with a penetrating look.

"Well, I guess that Azuma boy named his creation 'Bread of Life' for a reason." Enma commented.

"You knew all along that this would happen, didn't you?"

"What makes you think so?"

"Enma-sama, if you didn't want it to happen this way, you wouldn't have let them see each other. No, you wouldn't even have made Azuma carry that peach from the living world in the first place. All other ingredients were indeed from here, but that peach wasn't. A soul cannot bring such material to this realm without your involvement," his secretary replied.

"I've gotten too soft—that's what I've been told."

"But apparently this soft side of yours have magnetized some subordinates to remain loyal to you for millennia."

"Including you?" the ruler of the underworld ran down his fingers down his subordinate's pristine skirt.

The secretary did not have to answer this question verbally. A deep kiss on the lips, followed by tongue wrestling and trail of kisses on the neck downwards had proven to be more than satisfactory, in fact, preferable, to both of them.

On the floor, tossed clothes lay in disarray. Close to them were two pairs of feet—not of two wrinkled elders, but of two attractive people at the prime of youth. They were immortals; shape-shifting was a second nature to them.

Enma pinned his subordinate against the window that acted as the only border between his 108th floor room and the sky outside. There, pressing his secretary's tender flesh against the single sheet of glass, he penetrated her hard from the side, yanking her right leg.

"Oh! You're too… ah… rough!"

"Sorry. It must be because of the honey from that bread I had earlier!"

"Enma-sa… ah… ma, people won't get this aphrodisiac just… ah… because… ah… they consume some honey… ah!"

"Oh well, maybe the cinnamon then!"

Had she not been plugged with such virile erection, the secretary would have rolled her eyes jeeringly. Given her current situation, she could only close her eyes in pain and pleasure.

"Enma-samaaa…!" a jet of thick white liquid spotted the glass window.

Panting, the pair embraced each other. It was a mere comforting hug at first, of course, but after a while, it turned into continual strokes, intimate caresses and licentious gropes. "Ready for the next round?"

The secretary leapt and rolled her boss onto the ground, perching on top of him. Purring, she unveiled her other form: The Bakeneko. The Bakeneko then licked her partner all over, pampering herself with extended stay on certain parts.

"Nyaa!" she gasped as her partner patted his tail.

"I love it when you make that sound," her boss smirked.

"Oh, you're so perverted!" another purr, then another "Aah!"

Outside, an errand boy with another pile of documents was about to knock at Enma's door, but changed his mind upon hearing the erotic groans. Turning to leave, he sighed, "Again? No doubt I'll be sent to get their clothes laundered for the fourth time today!" This was the reason behind the secretary's constantly pristine outfit, after all.

###

PART III

**10\. Welcome Home, Kanmuri!**

Back to the living world, Azuma woke up with a start. The peach in his hand was gone. He looked at the clock. It was very late afternoon. He had missed work!

_Kanmuri…_

Azuma grabbed his jacket, ran all the way to the bullet train station, and then to the hospital as soon as he hopped off the train.

_Kanmuri…_

Panting, he opened the door of Kanmuri's room. Everyone else—all the Pantasia Southern Branch staff, Kuroyanagi, Meister Kirisaki, Kanmuri's brother, and father, accompanied by some of his yakuza cortège—were there. The pink-haired baker, nonetheless, still made to sign of waking up.

_Kanmuri…_

Azuma took some slow step towards Kanmuri's sickbed. There, he took his hand gently and whispered the name of his most treasured person.

"Kanmuri…"

Kanmuri made a tiny movement, and then blinked. Everyone in that room was wide eyed with shock and anticipation. However, before any of them had the chance to express how glad they were to see him alive, Kanmuri tossed his respirator aside with his other hand, and then drew Azuma's face onto his own, pulling him by the collar.

Now everyone became even more shocked—too shock to utter a word. Nevertheless, moments later, Azuma deepened the kiss and embraced his recently-made-official boyfriend.

When the kiss ended, Kanmuri smiled, " _Tadaima_ , Kazuma."

" _Okaeri_ , Shigeru," replied Azuma with a mirroring smile.

Their love had transcended upon the border of life and death. Azuma hugged Kanmuri once again before backing off, letting everyone else speak with the patient.

"You two…since when?" Kanmuri's father asked.

"Since today," his son answered with a smile.

Fortunately, none of these people stayed too long to disturb the young couple.

###

**11\. A Damsel in Distress**

After congratulating her two employees, Tsukino left the hospital building, just like everyone else. Only, after they had parted way, Tsukino was no longer able to restrain her tears. She was truly happy that Kanmuri was alive. On the other hand, this meant that her first love had turned into history.

Without warning, a white handkerchief was extended next to her face. She turned sideways to see whose it was and stuttered, "M-mm-meister…why?"

"I noticed your expression back when Kanmuri and Azuma were kissing."

"Oh, so…it was too obvious then," she sniffed while trying to hold back her tears again. She was still the granddaughter of Pantasia owner. An Azusagawa would not weep before the sight of a mere employer.

He could guess as much and turned his heels. Still, he heard her saying, "Thank you for the hanky. I will return it after I wash it."

"Anytime, Tsukino-san."

Thus, the maiden continued to cry to her heart's content and the genius baker went on his way…for a couple of seconds. Just after a few steps, he turned back in a rush, only to envelope her in his mighty arms. "I can't leave you sobbing alone on the street like this. You can cry on my chest; I won't peep."

It might sound silly, but the timing did help. She clung onto his shirt while letting her tears stream down in memory of the baker to whom she had entrusted her pink headband two years ago. He held her tenderly, accommodating her grief with an invisible container called ' _care_ '. His long hair fell upon her like curtains that sheltered her from the cruel world. An Azusagawa would not weep before the sight of a mere employer, but even an Azusagawa would not hesitate to weep in warmth of a friend…or perhaps, a new romance.

###

**12\. The White Day Celebration**

"I was wondering when the best time to return your handkerchief is, Meister." Tsukino's voice was heard over the phone.

"It doesn't matter when, Tsukino-san, whenever you feel convenient."

"Uh, are you free tomorrow evening then, at six thirty?" she asked again with great hesitation. The next day was March 14,  _The_  White Day—surely, such thing wouldn't slip from any baker's mind.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Okay, I'll be in the White Straw Coffee Shop, one block away from Pantasia main branch. See you then, Meister." Tsukino did not dare to breathe as she twaddled these words.

"See you…," he paused briefly, "…and you may call me Silvan, if you'd like, Tsukino."

A loud gasp tore from the maiden's mouth before she hurriedly put the phone away from her. What was she thinking…? What if he had thought that she was asking him for a romantic White Day dinner? But what  _if_  he hadn't…

The barely seventeen-year-old schoolgirl walked to and fro across her bedroom. Nevertheless, less than two minutes later, she was busy rummaging her wardrobe to bring her dresses in front of her huge mirror, one piece after another.

In the morning of March 14, Kanmuri was released from the hospital. Contrary to his doctor's advice, he did not head home straightaway, but stopped at some shops, some of which were even located on different direction from the way home. Only after he had gotten all the ingredients he needed, did he go back to his apartment, where he baked his white chocolate cookies without further delay.

It was near the shop's closing time when Kanmuri arrived at the Pantasia kitchen with a crutch in his left hand and a paperbag in the other.

"Shigeru," greeted Azuma, "I was going to pick you up at the hospi—"

Nonetheless, the pink-haired baker gave his boyfriend no more opportunity to speak, sealing the latter's lips with a kiss.

"Happy White Day, Kazuma!" he whispered after their lips finally parted, "I've got something for you." He handed him the paperbag containing his freshly baked white chocolate cookies.

"What a coincidence," replied the love of his life, "I've got something for you too." He rummaged the pocket of his jacket, hung at the corner of the room, and presented his boyfriend with a zip-lock plastic wrapped white chocolate muffin.

"That looks the same as the ones sold on the store," Kanmuri pretended to sulk, teasing  _his_  Azuma.

"Well, they do look the same, but if you taste it, you'll know the difference. I made this specially for you, with different ingredients and cooking process from the ones I made for the customers." Azuma tried to explain.

Kanmuri suppressed his giggle; it was apparent from Azuma's expression how he regretted his lack of creativity in inventing the shape. He turned around and folded his arms across his chest, "I'm not taking it!"

"Why?" Azuma's voice sounded worried.

Kanmuri smirked, "Not unless  _you_  feed me."

"Oh." An epiphany dawned at Azuma's mind at last. Taking a chunk in his mouth, he placed the muffin into Kanmuri's mouth, embracing him while he did so.

"So, which one do you like better…your cookie or my muffin, Shigeru?"

"Your lips and tongue."

OWARI


End file.
